Individuals contact organizations on a daily basis for a variety of reasons. In the past, organization representatives received and routed calls based on verbal caller input. Nowadays, however, organizations routinely have network with automated systems that receive and route calls within the network. The automated systems sometimes use natural language or intelligent routing technologies that route incoming calls using data and/or voice input of a caller.
Current technologies may use caller ID and natural language technologies to route a call to a specific representative group of an organization. However, current technologies do not provide organization representatives with intelligent routing coupled with broad access to caller data in real-time. Known systems are generally not designed and configured in a manner to adequately capture and translate the service needs of a caller while routing calls and data.
For example, callers typically have concerns or issues that require analysis by many points of contact across an organization. These points of contact are often disparate and disconnected, requiring a caller to call many areas of an organization or the caller be re-directed several times before having their problems adequately addressed by appropriate resources within the organization.